Rompes mis esquemas
by Samanta Black
Summary: Theodore Nott era un chico que tenia toda su vida planificada, desde que tomaría en su desayuno hasta con quien se casaría. O al menos así había sido hasta que la conoció. Porque por ella rompería todos sus esquemas. Porque por Luna Lovegood, cualquier cosa valía la pena. Este fic participa del reto "Una generación un personaje" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

_Este fic participa del reto "Una generación un personaje" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"._

* * *

**Rompes mis esquemas.**

Theodore Nott era un chico que solía pasar desapercibido. No había nada en él demasiado especial, algo que lo hiciera destacar entre los demás, algo que hiciera que los demás susurraran su nombre por los pasillos.

No era el típico Slytherin que se la pasaba insultando a todo ser viviente que se le cruzara, como Marcus Flint. No era especialmente guapo, como Draco Malfoy, o mujeriego, como Blaise Zabinni. No jugaba al Quidditch, como Adrian Pucey, ni era extrovertido, como Lee Jordan. No solía meterse en problemas, como Harry Potter, o gastar bromas, como los gemelos Weasley. Y no era para nada torpe, como Neville Longbottom, o estúpido, como Crabbe y Goyle.

Era inteligente, a veces demasiado, pero no solía llamar la atención, como Hermione Granger, en cada clase.

Jamás había cruzado más de dos palabras con una chica y tampoco tenía demasiados amigos. Los únicos, Draco y Blaise, solían opacarlo la mayoría de las veces. Pero no le importaba, él prefería la soledad.

Theodore Nott también era un chico a quien le gustaba tener todo, absolutamente todo, planificado. Desde que tomaría en su desayuno hasta con quien se casaría, Theodore tenía esquematizado cada día del resto de su vida. Él sabía que al salir de Hogwarts se encargaría del negocio familiar, se casaría con una perfecta señorita de la sociedad, sangre pura obviamente, y sin más de una neurona, tendría un único heredero, a quien le enseñaría todo lo que a él le habían enseñado. Después de que su hijo creciera y se hiciera cargo de sus negocios, y repitiera su misma asquerosa rutina, él podría morir en paz. Lo tenía todo planeado, o mejor dicho, lo tenían todo planeado para él.

O así había sido, hasta que la conoció. Ese día le hubiera gustado romper todos sus esquemas, aunque no estaba muy seguro de si valdría la pena, con tal de poder hablarle. Hubiera ganado la copa de Quidditch, obtenido la placa de Premio Anual, saltado desde la torre de Astronomía, con tal de que ella lo hubiera mirado, aunque fuera una sola vez.

Porque ella era especial, demasiado especial, como para fijarse en alguien como él. Porque ella era única, demasiado única, como para prestarle atención a un "don nadie".

Era hermosa, divertida, una heroína de guerra. Había luchado junto a Harry Potter y había dirigido el Ejército de Dumbledore junto a Neville Longbottom y Ginny Weasley. Había luchado en contra de los Carrow y Snape, había sido secuestrada por los mortífagos y había sobrevivido. Había ganado, junto a sus amigos, una guerra que se daba por perdida, mientras él se ocultaba como un cobarde.

No se había animado a luchar por sus verdaderos ideales, en lugar de los de su padre. No se había animado a defender su único hogar, ni siquiera en la última batalla, por temor a la muerte. Había sido tan cobarde, que ni siquiera merecía la plaza que le había dado McGonagall para terminar sus estudios en Hogwarts.

—No eres un cobarde, todos teníamos miedo— dijo una voz tras sus espaldas. Theodore se dio vuelta, sorprendido por haber dicho lo último en voz alta, y se encontró con los ojos soñadores de Luna Lovegood, quien le sonreía amablemente.

La chica se sentó junto a él, y poso su vista en el cielo estrellado. Mientras tanto, Theodore se debatía interiormente entre decir algo o quedarse callado. Finalmente, clavando su mirada verde también en el cielo, dijo:

—Fui un cobarde. Pude haber luchado y no lo hice. Preferí esconderme entre las sombras, rehuyendo de los mortífagos, pero sin unirme a los de la luz, sin tomar partido. Ver como torturaban y mataban a los demás, sin hacer nada, también me convierte en un asesino.

—Eso no es cierto—le respondió Luna.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó, nervioso, tratando de cambiar de tema.

—No podía dormir. Soy sonámbula, y por alguna razón, hoy desperté antes de regresar a mi habitación— respondió ella entendiendo la indirecta. Le regalo una sonrisa, que él no pudo evitar devolver, antes de preguntar— ¿Y tú?

—Necesitaba pensar. Por cierto soy…

—Theodore Nott, lo sé— lo interrumpió ella extendiendo su mano, que él tomó sin dudar— Luna Lovegood.

—Lo sé—contestó él.

Después de eso, el silencio los volvió a invadir. Theodore, de vez en cuando, la miraba de reojo, pero ella ni siquiera parecía recordar estar acompañada. Y así estuvieron por quién sabe cuánto tiempo, Luna mirando el cielo y Theodore mirándola a ella, hasta que Luna empezó a querer quedarse dormida.

Luego él la acompañaría hasta su torre, tal y como lo haría durante muchas noches después de esa. Y ella se despediría con un "hasta luego, Nott" y él con un "hasta mañana, Lovegood", durante muchas noches después de esa. Y esa rutina se repetiría por muchos días, hasta que él cambiara ese "hasta mañana, Lovegood" por un "¿Quieres ir el sábado a Hogsmade, Lovegood?" a lo que ella respondería con un simple "sí" y una sonrisa.

Y las preguntas de Theodore con el tiempo cambiarían, pasando desde un "¿Serias mi novia, Luna?" hasta un "¿Me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?", pero la respuesta de Luna siempre, siempre seria la misma.

Y cuando Theodore la viera caminar de blanco hasta él, cuando la acompañara a San Mungo con una panza de nueve meses, y cuando se despidiera, junto a ella, de su hijo que iba a Hogwarts, sabría que tiraría por la borda sus esquemas mil y una veces con tal de estar con Luna para siempre.

* * *

**Hola! Bueno, el reto consistía en que se seleccionaba una generación al azar y deberíamos escribir un one-shot sobre un personaje de dicha generación Me toco la generación de Harry Potter y he decidido, después de muchas vueltas, escribir sobre mi queridisimo Theodore Nott. Ame esta pareja desde la primera vez que leí sobre ellos, así que no me quedo de otra que agregar a Lunita.**

**De pas,o comunico que he eliminado "Ventajas y desventajas de ser amiga de un hurón oxigenado" por cuestiones personales y pido disculpas por no haber avisado antes. Este one-shot se lo dedico especialmente a todos los que siguieron esa historia, la primera.**

**En fin, ¿les gusto? ¿no les gusto? ¿que les pareció?**

**¿Reviews?**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, espero sus comentarios y hasta la próxima!**

**Sam Black.**


End file.
